Basestar
The Basestar, or Baseship, was the primary capital ship used by the Colonial Cylons at the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. They performed an analogous role to the Colonial Fleet's Battlestars, being armoured fleet carriers. History The Basestars were developed at some point after the end of the Cylon War, and replaced earlier ships of the same name. Unlike Cylon War-era Basestars or, indeed, Cylon technology in general, these Basestars were constructed with hardened organic matter, and were powered by an organic Cylon individual called a Hybrid rather than a crew. Basestars saw considerable action during the Fall of the Twelve Colonies which, for years, the Cylon race's military was building towards. Though Basestars were not as armoured as Battlestars, the use of a CNP exploit meant that little if any Basestars were destroyed in the offensive. A fleet of Basestars continued to harass the Battlestar Galactica and a civilian refugee convoy, but much of the Cylon fleet was spread out elsewhere. In the months after the Exodus from New Caprica, the Cylon Civil War began, which led to the apparent destruction of much of the Basestar fleet, with ships under the control of the Number One; Four and Five models destroying those crewed or commandeered by the Two; Six and Eight models. Following the destruction of The Colony, it is uncertain how many Basestars survived the war, with the only known surviving vessel being crewed by Centurions, liberated from slavery by the Twos; Sixes and Eights. Design As with most Cylon technology following the Cylon War, the Basestar is organic in origin, and damage can be repaired like a wound regenerating. Within the central section of the Basestar is habitation for Humanoid Cylons and their Centurion servants, with a computer room housing the Hybrid, a Cylon integrated into the ship's mainframe and essentially the personification of the ship. Above and below this section of the ship are rotating sections, each with three wings coming out in a Y-shape. These sections are the ship's hangar decks. Raiders are embedded within the wings to await launch. These wings can also be entered to reach the hangar deck, which is pressurised. These inner parts of the ship have the organic elements exposed; during a Colonial mission to destroy a Basestar with a nuclear bomb, a Raptor had to land on the flesh. Another bay for Heavy Raiders may also exist, as this flesh was not encountered by Colonial officers during preparation for the Battle of the Resurrection Hub. While Basestars are heavily armed and can fire a multitude of missiles of different types, from conventional missiles to nuclear missiles to MIRVs, they are not nearly as armoured as their Colonial counterparts, though their regenerative abilities excel a damaged battlestar's requirement for several weeks of drydock.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Guess What's Coming to Dinner". Gallery Basestar destroyed by Galactica and Pegasus.png|''Galactica'' and Pegasus subjecting a Basestar to heavy fire at the Battle of the Resurrection Ship. The Colony with Basestar.png|A Basestar, dwarfed by The Colony. Basestar MIRV launcher 1.png|Basestar MIRV launchers Basestar MIRV launcher 2.png|Close-up Sources Category:Ships